FIG. 5 discloses a typical crib serving also as a playpen. This crib 1 comprises a bed floor member 2, and panels 3a, 3b, 3c and 3d enclosing all peripheral sides of this bed floor member 2. The bed floor member 2 is supported at a height substantially at the centers of the panels 3a, 3b, 3c and 3d.
The state shown in FIG. 5 illustrates a form or configuration for use as a baby bed. In order to facilitate caring for a baby, it is desirable to maintain the height of the bed floor member 2 at a high position while lowering or reducing the height of the panels projecting upward beyond the bed floor member 2.
In case of using the crib 1 as a playpen, on the other hand, it is desirable to raise or increase the height of the panels projecting upward beyond the bed floor member, in consideration of safety for the baby playing in the playpen. In case of the crib 1 shown in FIG. 5, therefore, the bed floor member 2 is removed from the central portions of the panels 3a, 3b, 3c and 3d when the crib is used as a playpen. The removed bed floor member 2 is directly placed on a floor face enclosed by the panels 3a, 3b, 3c and 3d, or held on lowermost end portions of the panels, for example. In this case, the height of the panels projecting upward beyond the bed floor member 2 is raised or increased and the baby is prevented from getting over the panels.
In the crib serving also as a playpen shown in FIG. 5, it is necessary to remove and reposition the bed floor member 2 in response to each form of employment. A mattress or the like is placed on the bed floor member 2 in general, and hence the mattress or the like must also be removed with the bed floor member. Such an operation is troublesome for the mother.
The body of a baby becomes larger as it grows, while its movement also becomes more active. In order to use the crib over a long period, it is desirable to change the form of the crib in response to the growth of the baby. In this case, it is desired to assure the safety of the crib responsive to the growth of the baby.